


Watch Well Our Beginnings

by IceBlueRose



Series: Indefinable [6]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked up when the door to the café opened and he let out a breath at the sight of Kris. He looked more relaxed than he’d seen him before, like a weight had been lifted and he couldn’t help but hope that it was because he’d made a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Well Our Beginnings

Adam tapped his fingers on the table, the only outward sign that he was nervous. It’d been a little over a week since he’d seen Kris, though they’d talked on the phone since then a couple of times. Adam was sure that he’d heard Kris’s mom in the background at one point but that was insane.

He looked up when the door to the café opened and he let out a breath at the sight of Kris. He looked more relaxed than he’d seen him before, like a weight had been lifted and he couldn’t help but hope that it was because he’d made a decision. A week ago, he’d just been happy that Kris was thinking about it still. It meant that he was definitely giving some actual thought to this, which Adam was glad about—it wasn’t something you could just decide after a week or something.

Kris was smiling as he walked up and wrapped his arms around Adam in much the same way as he had almost a month ago.

“Hey,” he said, pulling back and letting his arms slowly slide off of Adam’s waist.

It was instinct to squeeze Kris whenever he hugged him by now and he grinned. “Hey.” Adam tilted his head towards the table. “I got coffee.”

Kris glanced down and Adam noted the way he smiled at the sight. “You always get it just right,” he muttered. Adam shrugged as they sat down.

“It’s not hard. You always get the same thing.”

Kris laughed and slid into his seat, wrapping his hands around the mug in front of him. “Yeah, I do.” He twisted the mug in his hands, staring at it for a few minutes and just as the silence was about to cause Adam to crack, he looked up. “I went to Arkansas.”

Adam blinked in surprise. “Arkansas,” he said. “You’ve been in Arkansas.” So, he hadn’t been insane when he’d thought he heard Kim’s voice.

He shifted. “Yeah.” Letting out a small laugh, Kris glanced away. “I should’ve said something but this was important and it was something I needed to do.”

Adam couldn’t help the flash of worry. “Kris, is everything okay?” he asked. Kris looked back at him, slightly surprised.

“Yeah, it is.” Kris swallowed. “I guess I’m making a bigger deal out of this when I really don’t need to, huh?”

Well, at least there wasn’t anything seriously wrong. Of course, if there had been, Adam liked to think that Kris would’ve told him rather than just talking about random things on the phone.

Then again, he would’ve thought Kris would tell him if he was going to be leaving the state too.

Rather than say any of that, Adam studied Kris silently, watching as Kris stared back before he looked away. That had never changed.

“What was so important?” Adam finally asked.

Kris let out a breath and looked back up at Adam. “I finished thinking about it.”

Oh fuck. Adam sucked in a breath and wondered what the hell decision would lead Kris to Arkansas rather than going to tell him. The only decision he could think of was the one that he wouldn’t let himself hope for.

Still, he had to know. “And?”

Kris smiled and Adam felt himself relaxing even as Kris let go of the mug and reached out to wrap one hand around his wrist. As calm as he might look to anyone watching, Adam could see how nervous he was. Kris took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I’ve been in love with you for over a year, Adam,” he said, voice soft enough that no one would be able to hear them. “And I was terrified of taking the chance, even after you asked me to.” He looked up, his expression apologetic. “It’s why I didn’t answer you before.”

“You weren’t sure,” Adam said, swallowing and fighting to keep his voice even.

“I knew what I wanted. I just didn’t know if I could handle it.” He shook his head. “When Katy showed up, it was to help me figure it out.” He rolled his eyes. “Or, as she put it, knock some sense into my head.”

Adam laughed. “I knew I liked her.”

Kris snorted at that and raised an eyebrow, shaking his head at Adam’s half shrug. “The point is, I was kind of freaking out and I needed to talk to someone. And, well, you know, I’d already called Katy before so when I called her again, she flew out here. Something about keeping me from falling in the pool and dying.” Under the table, he kicked Adam’s shin when he started laughing again. “Anyway, I kept coming up with all these ways that things could go wrong and wouldn’t work and how we’d just end up ruining our friendship instead.”

At that, Adam frowned. “Did you?”

He traced the fingers of his other hand over the surface of the table. “A lot of them were pretty ridiculous,” he admitted. “So ridiculous that I know they wouldn’t ever actually happen but that didn’t stop me from imagining them.”

“And now?”

Kris let out a breath. “None of that matters. All that matters is being together. If either one of us let it, we could probably talk ourselves out of giving this a chance and I think we’d miss out on something pretty amazing if we did that.”

It felt like his face was going to split apart, the smile on his face was so wide. “I really want to kiss you right now,” he said.

“Why don’t you?” Kris asked, looking up at him, biting his lip.

Adam stared at him. “For one thing, we’re in public, which means our picture could be taken at any moment and I don’t think that’s how you want your family finding out about any of this—“

“They know,” Kris said, cutting Adam off.

That made Adam stop and pause. “What?”

“That’s why I went to Arkansas. I wanted to talk to my family and tell them everything. I didn’t know if I’d waited too long or anything but, either way, I wanted them to know.” He looked down at the table. “I’ve got to tell you, that was not what they were expecting to hear on my first night but I wanted to give them time to adjust to the news before coming back.”

“How’d they take it?” Adam was almost afraid to know. The Allens had always been wonderful people and had never treated him any differently than they would any of Kris’s other friends but, then again, Kris had never admitted to having feelings for any of those friends.

“Not horribly.” Kris met his eyes. “I think it was more of a shock for them since I’d never really given any hint that I felt that way. Well, except that Daniel said he wasn’t all that surprised. I guess we’re not really subtle in the way we look at each other.” He grinned.

Adam laughed again, letting the relief he felt show. “So it went okay for you?”

“It went a lot better than I thought it would,” Kris admitted. “I thought they’d be angry.”

He’d told them anyway, knowing there was a chance that they wouldn’t react well to their son having feelings for a man. Adam smiled and turned his hand over so that he could grip Kris’s wrist in return.

“As much as I want this to be public, why don’t we start slow before coming out? Let ourselves get used to it?” Adam suggested.

Kris tightened his grip on Adam’s wrist and returned the smile. “Then we should probably stop practically holding hands in public,” he said softly.

Adam looked down at their hands and shook his head. “No, I think this is a good place to start.”


End file.
